Video Girl
by muzicoftheheart
Summary: I knew the truth, if only he could see it. I gave him a choice, but will he take it. Summary sucks I know. Smitchie. ONESHOT!


**A/N: Hey, it's Sabrina! I was just in the middle of writer's block for 525,600 minutes, which has been solved, and I was looking through my songs on my iPod, and I saw one I could write something with. It's a one-shot, so I hope you enjoy Video Girl.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shane Gray, Nate, Mitchie Torres, Jason, or the song Video Girl by the Jonas Brothers.**_

* * *

_

Move to LA, got no talent  
Not even like you won a Miss Teen pageant  
Daddy pays your bills but you still whine

**

* * *

**

Mitchie's POV

We were stopping in New Orleans for a show, and we had gotten there about three hours early. Shane had disappeared and I was stuck with Nate and Jason. I decided to go to this little boutique that held Mardi gras supplies. There were so many cute things in the shop. I saw a dress and matching masquerade mask. It would be perfect for the ball tomorrow night that we were asked to perform at. I was excited because that was the night that I would tell Shane how I felt about him.

After shopping and buying the perfect shoes and accessories for the outfit, I went to a café that sold gumbo on Bourbon Street. What I saw there broke my heart. Shane was sitting there with another girl, laughing really hard, and then leaning over and kissing her. I quickly ran to a nearby dinner and straight into the bathroom before I could cry. How could he do that to me? We were so close to being in a relationship! Did Final Jam mean nothing to him? He said that I was his missing piece. What a bunch of crap. I wish he could see the pain I was in? All of a sudden a heard someone walk in, talking on a cell phone, "Yea, that's right… Yes it was Shane Gray… He said that… Of course I'm his date… Yes, there is going to be a ton of producers and labels there… Using Shane is like taking candy from a baby… hey, girl, Shane's waiting for me so I gotta go, ttyl!" That little bitch! She's using my Shane! She's just a video girl!

I stormed out quickly to go confront Shane.

_

* * *

_

They're all the same, they all want the money  
They're all insane, they live for fame, honey  
They laugh at you when you're not even being funny

* * *

I found Shane on the tour bus, which thankfully was empty.

"Shane, your new fling is using you for the fame and fortune."

"Mitchie, what are you talking about?"

"The girl you were with at the café. She walked into the bathroom the same time I was there, and she was talking to one of her friends about how she was using you."

"Mitchie, I thought we were past lying to each other!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Why won't you believe me?"

"Because I know her!"

"For how long?"

"Five hours."

"Wow. You know what; when she breaks your heart and proves that I'm right, contact me." After I said that, I walked to my bunk on the tour bus and packed my bags. When I was done, I called a cab. The cab arrived ten minutes and I got in. "Airport please."

_

* * *

_

You are never gonna see me miss her  
Video girl syndrome  
I'm not gonna be another victim  
Of the video girl syndrome

* * *

I was waiting for that day to come. When Shane had his heart broken. It was the last night of their tour when it happened. Actually the next day but that's not the point. I was watching Hot Tunes when I first heard about it.

"_In breaking news, Shane Gray has broken up with his girlfriend. Last night he stormed off after his final show on tour with tears in his eyes. Now onto Miley Cyrus," _I turned off the TV and heard my phone start ringing. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?"

"_Mitchie?_"

"What do you want Shane?"

"_You were right._"

_

* * *

_

Get out of my face, get out of my space  
Get some class and kiss the past  
I'm not about to be another victim  
Of the video girl syndrome  
I won't be a victim  
Of the video girl syndrome

* * *

**A/N: Now I realize that some people may have had the same ideas and I may have copied some, so I am sorry if I did.  
I hope you all review, and also check out my other stories, 525,600 minutes and Football Star Meets Theater Girl, those can be accessed on my profile, and Spellbound to Camp Rock, which can be accessed on Xxpianogirl98xX' s profile. Thank you. Peace, Love, Camp Rock.**

**Sabrina**


End file.
